


Too Young

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: (Jack to Tooth), F/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Jack’s got a crush. Unfortunately, the other party’s not interested in him that way because as far as they’re concerned, he’s still just a kid. Cue the object of Jack’s affections maintaining a friendly and/or nurturing relationship with the kid while remaining completely (or deliberately) obviously to his puppy-love.Less angst than humor, please. And I’d rather it not end in sex; I’m way more interested in the fun of yanking Jack’s chain."Jack is barking up the wrong tree, the others let him.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood), Nicholas St. North/Toothiana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Rainbow Snowcone Short Fics





	Too Young

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 5/6/2013.

“BUNNY!” Jack yells across the Warren, causing the older Guardian to roll his eyes before carefully putting away the watercolors he’s been using to make paint sketches of next Easter’s egg designs.

“BUN-NY!” Jack calls again.

“Hold yer horses,” Bunny mutters under his breath. He knows what this is going to be about, and the conversation they’re going to have now is going to be exactly as pointless as the last one. After a final glance around the studio, he bounds out into the main part of the Warren, where Jack is flying around overhead like a deranged bumblebee.

“Bunny! I thought maybe you weren’t here!” Jack swoops down to stand in front of him. “Okay, so I looked up the language of flowers like you said, and I was really careful in making the bouquet, but all she did was pat me on the head. Like I was a puppy or something. Okay, and she did look at my teeth, but I’m starting to think that doesn’t actually mean anything.”

 _No shit,_ thinks Bunny. He’s beginning to think that this has gone on far enough, and he’s about to set Jack straight, but he suddenly remembers the Blizzard of ’68. _Nah, this can go on a little longer,_ he decides. “Look mate, I don’t know what to tell you. Did you include forget-me-nots?”

Jack nods.

Bunny forms his face into a thoughtful expression. “Was there anything about how she acted…?”

Jack lands, resting his head in his hands as he sits on the ground, thinking hard. After a few moments, he leaps up, balancing on his staff. “I’ve got it! She was acting like I’m too young! But that’s totally not true. When I died, I could have been getting ready to get married. I’ve just got to explain that to her and we’ll be golden! Bunny, you’re brilliant!” He waves at him cheerfully and zips away.

“Too young,” Bunny repeats before returning to his studio, unable to repress a few chuckles on the way.

* * *

“Forget-me-nots were just too typical, weren’t they?” Jack says, flying up to Tooth as she’s directing her fairies in the Tooth Palace. “Made me look like a little kid with a crush. But while I do have a crush, I’m not a little kid.” He holds a delicate arrangement of swirls of ice before him, smiling shyly in a way that throws off the flight patterns of many of the fairies reporting for duty.

Tooth shoos the fairies away and smiles kindly at Jack. “You do seem very youthful to me, Jack. I’m still teaching you about being a Guardian one night a month, remember?”

“And I look forward to that night with all my heart. But Tooth, when I was made a Guardian, I wasn’t considered a child. I was already a man at that age. I would have been courting, but none of the girls in my village seemed like the kind of person I wanted to spend my life with. But you do, Tooth.”

He looks so earnest, that Tooth almost explains the situation, but no—there was the fairy vs. elf war that he had started to consider. So she decides to almost explain the situation. “Oh, Jack, but you’re a spirit now! As a spirit, you’re not even half my age! Don’t you think that’d be a little strange, if you pursued me?”

“No,” says Jack. “We’ve got all eternity, so age can’t matter anymore, right? I look like a boy by human standards, but 17 wasn’t jailbait when I died, and 317 shouldn’t be jailbait anywhere.”

Technically, he’s right, but Tooth’s saved from having to explain when several of her fairies come up to her asking for some advice on the finer points of her wisdom tooth policy. “I’ll see you on the full moon, Jack!” she says, smiling and waving at him, but giving him no answer.

* * *

Jack moons around, lovesick, for two more weeks, before running into Sandy. Sandy’s always a good listener, so he pours out his troubles to him. “She still thinks I’m too young!” He concludes. “And I’m not! What am I going to do?”

 _Nothing…?_ Sandy signs at him. _I don’t think you’re going to be able to get not too young, for Tooth.  
_

“What do you mean?”

Sandy shapes images of Tooth and North with dreamsand and has them kiss. _Since before you were born either time._

“Whaaat? Sandy, you’re kidding! Bunny said I should bring her flowers, he wouldn’t have done that if she was involved with NORTH. And they’ve never acted like they were together…”

Sandy raises his eyebrows at him. _You went to Bunny for advice? Bunny, who you’ve played more pranks on than anyone else? Anyway, sometimes spirit relationships can be almost unnoticeable like that—especially when long-established._

Jack sighs. “But I can’t just fall out of love with Tooth. I might even like her better now that I know it was kind of a game.”

Sandy shrugs. _Just wanted to let you know what was going on. Help you decide if you wanted to grow a long white beard or not._

“Well, thanks for that. Hmm. I think I’ll ask North for advice next. It might be fun to see how he reacts. You good here Sandy? It’s pretty dark around here—you’re not worried about an attack from Pitch?” 

Sandy shakes his head and waves Jack on to the North Pole. No, he’s not exactly worried about an _attack_ from Pitch…


End file.
